Síndrome de Abstinencia
by darkness-alive
Summary: Esto no es un vicio, es una obsesión. Me duele admitirlo, pero no creo sobrevivir a este síndrome de abstinencia.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Dicen que cada quien tiene su vicio. A decir verdad no estoy seguro de ello. A veces siento que más que un vicio, lo que me domina sobrepasa todo concepto inventado por el hombre, es algo indescriptible y molesto. Si lo comparase con el tabaco, mi más grande vicio, este último se quedaría pequeño, como si comparásemos a un ultraman con una hormiga. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para contar como terminé así, desesperado, con la más grande de las torturas de abstinencia, causada por una sola persona./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Todo comenzó hace 2 semanas, o al menos eso creo, después de todo, ni yo entiendo del todo como ocurrió, jeje, creo que estoy cayendo en una contradicción. Mejor prosigamos y regresemos a 2 semanas en el pasado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Aquella tarde salí de mi empleo de medio tiempo, como siempre, estaba dispuesto a sacar mi cajetilla de cigarros cuando algo llamó mi atención, una chica estaba siendo acosada por 2 chicos uniformados. Pero hay algo de eso que me causa gracia y es que lo que me llamó la atención no fue el que una chica estuviese siendo acosada, sino que yo conocía a esa chica, teníamos clases de lenguaje en la universidad y su cabellera destacaba tanto como la mía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Haku Yowanne, una chica de ya 19 años siendo acosada por 2 chicos que no aparentaban tener más de 15, simplemente cómico. Decidí no prestarles atención, después de todo, una chica mayor debería saber defenderse. Sin embargo, mi plan se vió frustrado. Ella me reconoció y pidió ayuda. Perfecto, ahora tendría que enfrentarme a2 chicos débiles, o eso pensaba que sucedería, pero su forma de "pedir ayuda" fue hacerme pasar por su pareja, por lo cual los 2 chicos simplemente se resignaron y huyeron sin siquiera ofrecer pelea./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;""Gracias por ayudarme, Honne-kun" – me dijo ella apegándose a mi brazo derecho y mirándome con esos ojos rojos y profundos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"No hice nada, así que suéltame y ve a casa – dije, sin embargo, ella no me soltó. Ella me pidió que le acompañase pues temía que le volviese a ocurrir. No accedí, por ende, todo terminó peor, me siguió a mi apartamento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"No piensas irte acaso? - le pregunté habiendo llegado ya a la puerta de mi apartamento –- Te será más difícil volver a casa siendo tan noche y no creo que tengas para costearte un taxi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Ella se me quedó mirando, luego miró a la puerta de mi apartamento y de nuevo a mí. Un escalofríos recorrió mi espalda una vez entendí lo que planeaba – NO NO NO NO NO Y NO! Ni pienses que te dejaré entrar a mi apartamento!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;""Por favor, a estas horas seguro que algo me volverá a pasar" – ella suplicaba una y otra vez, mentiría si dijese que no estaba nervioso, la idea de dormir solo en el mismo apartamento que una chica de mi clase era demasiado para mi. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de escapar. Pero tampoco era factible abandonarla. Si le llegaba a pasar algo posiblemente me culparía pues sería debido a mi decisión. Y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba cerrando la puerta del apartamento, con ella adentro. Y lo que es peor, había marcado mi propia sentencia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"No pude dormir, la presión fue demasiada y el sofá es realmente incómodo para quien no acostumbra dormir en él. NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE SEDÍ MI CAMA! Y lo peor vino al amanecer. Ella no solo despertó antes que yo, sino que se tomó la libertad de usar mi ducha y bañarse, y no quedó ahí, sino que incluso tomó una camisa mía y se la puso. Cuando desperté y la vi a pocos centímetros de mí, sentada en mi sala, con solo una camisa y viendo la tv, mi corazón latió a mil y simplemente me desmayé./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emBueno, me dieron ganas de escribir pos aquí está. Algún día terminaré este fic y el otro que dejé pendiente tambien. HUEHUEHUE /em/span/p 


End file.
